


Stubborn And Her Ways

by floralpenguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Marauders, jily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralpenguin/pseuds/floralpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another James and Lily fanfic, this is my first time actually publishing a fanfiction. Obviously I did not create Harry Potter, all characters credited to the queen JKR. The chapters are short, but that's because I don't like writing really long ones.</p>
<p>The chapter titles are inspired by the song i'm listening to on Spotify at the time.</p>
<p>James and Lily are finishing their 6th year at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Won't Give Up

No one in the world can feel as crappy as I do right now, James thought to himself. Yet again Lily had denied his proposal for a date. Usually these didn’t get to him but after about 6 years of rejection it had begun to wear him down. He nudged Sirius who was snoozing underneath the old oak with him.

 

“Hmmmph, what do you want Prongs?” Sirius grumbled

“I should just give up” James replied

“Give up on what?”

“Lily, you idiot” 

 

Sirius stretched and began to sit up, there were bags under his eyes and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days, which was right because neither had James. It had been Remus’ time of the month again, and himself, Peter and Sirius had been up all night in their animagus forms keeping him company and making sure he didn’t do anything he would regret.

 

“Listen here my friend, girls are like moths, difficult to catch, and always fluttering in your face. But the point i’m trying to make is that although they are tricky to catch, you will always catch them in the end, even if it takes a few minutes or in your case, 6 years, eventually they will come to you. Have patience” 

 

Sirius seemed quite impressed at his metaphor and rested his head on the tree with a smug expression plastered on his face.

 

“That might have been one of the smartest things you’ve ever said in your life Padfoot”  
“Always a tone of surprise”

 

James leaned back against the tree, although what Sirius said made sense, he was tired of waiting. The summer holidays were less than a month away and he wasn’t sure he would be able to stand being away from Lily for that amount of time. He needed some sort of plan, not that any of his previous plans had actually worked, through no fault of his own, she was just so stubborn.


	2. About You Now

Lily Evans sat in the common room, she was reading a fascinating chapter on the uses of potions in medicine. Lily really wanted to work at St Mungo’s when she left school. Providing her grades were good enough, so she spent most of her time reading and studying late into the night. Usually everyone had gone to bed by the time she had finished so she was surprised to hear footsteps coming down the stairs, she looked at the time, it was past 1. Looking up she saw James Potter plodding down the stairs in his pyjamas. He looked up and suddenly stopped when he saw her, a look of panic on his face, he tried to cover it.

 

“E-Evans” 

“Potter.”

“What are you still doing up?”

“Not that it’s any of your business but i’m studying for the potions test next week”

“It’s one in the morning...”

“I can see that Sherlock”

 

James Potter made Lily’s blood boil; his arrogance and pretentiousness made him the last person in the world she wanted to be stuck in a room with. He ran he fingers through his unkempt black hair and still looking dazed he just stared at her, it made her feel uneasy.

 

“Well i’m going to bed” Lily stood up and aimed towards the archway towards the girls dormitories.

“Evans?” James called after her

“Yes?”

“Good night”

“Night Potter”


End file.
